User blog:Allyofpikmin/Buddyfight Card Theory: The Hundred Demons
So...The Hundred Demons. The new "evil" group of cards for the current Buddyfight season, which even is getting it's own flag released in the not too distant future, much like Dragon Ein. This quick release date compared to making it a season finale card like its predecessor interests me though, and how the cards were portrayed in the first episode of the new season got my creative juices flowing, something that honestly doesn't occur that much. In turn, this led to this blog post. Now, while we still now next to nothing, it appears that for the most part, the Hundred Demons live up to their names, possessing 100 members exactly. This understandably could make it a bit difficult to create a deck based around them what with the possibilities that could arise. However, the fact that the sheer number of the demons seems to be the emphasis led me to a rather...Interesting card theory for their already confirmed flag, the Parade of Hundred Demons card. What do I think this card may be, you ask? Something along the lines of this. Parade of Hundred Demons *You may uses cards with "Hundred Demons" in its attributes and Generic cards. *You have 6 cards in your first hand, you have 3 cards in your gauge, and your starting life becomes 8! *Whenever you call a monster with "Hundred Demons" in its attributes, gain 1 life. You cannot call monsters that share a name with that card for the rest of the fight. Now, why exactly did I choose this seemingly bizaare effect as the Hundred Demons flag? As I mentioned above, it seems Bushiroad is trying to push just how many Hundred Demon cards there are in general rather than sparking interest in a few key cards, alongside how the anime itself showing what appears to be all 100 of the Hundred Demons transforming into single cards before flocking to Ikazuchi in the opening episode. Themeatically, I believe the effect of the flag shows just how terrifying the demons can be and is capable of representing their goal of apparently devouring worlds. With each demon called, the user grows stronger while the opponent most likely suffers as a result, meaning as the player slowly amasses their army of demons the destruction of the opponent and therefore their "world" draws closer. And before somebody comments with something along the lines of "But that effect would make it so that having a buddy is pointless!" I have already thought of that. We know of Yamigetou, the monster that is Ikazuchi's Buddy. It seems that it is the source or creator of the Hundred Demons, using them as tools so that it can devour entire worlds. So I thought, why not give it an effect to reference that? Yamigetou 8000/3/7000 '-'' ''Size 3'' ''-' Hundred Demons / Deity ''- ''Ancient World *Cost Pay 3 Gauge & Put the top card of your deck into this card's soul *This card cannot be Buddy Called. *When you would call this card, you may treat this cards name as any "Hundred Demons" attribute monster card in the game! *When this card enters the field, if this card is your Buddy, you may select up to 1 Size 2 or lower "Hundred Demons" attribute in your drop zone, and call it to the field by paying it's Call Cost. That card is treated as a Size 0, and is sent to the drop zone when this card leaves the field. The card called by this ability cannot be negated by the effect of "Parade of Hundred Demons." *Soulguard Penetrate Now then, with the abilities I had in mind said, do I honestly think these will be the actual effects of the cards? Most likely not. Like 99.99% most likely not, I have a better chance of finding a million dollars in the middle of the street than I have a chance of being correct about this. But it certainly is fun to hope I have a chance of being right, and a little theorizing never hurt anyone, ya know~ Do you have a theory regarding what the Hundred Demons flag could be? Of what Yamigetou might be? If you do, please feel free to share in the comments. Just...Try not to suggest a card you know is horribly broken just for the sake of being broken. Nobody likes those cards. Category:Blog posts